Name That Tune
by Glorious Clio
Summary: Lily says she will go out with James… if he can figure out the one song that makes her knees go weak….
1. Chapter 1

Title: Name That Tune

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Lily says she will go out with James… if he can figure out the one song that makes her knees go weak….

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Or his parents!

Umm, Rita and Mira are Lily's best friends and fellow Gryffindors….

**Chapter One: The Challenge**

"Okay," Remus said, pulling a roll of parchment out of his bag. The Marauders were crowded in the last carriage on the Scarlet Train, headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I did some research over the holidays and learned some new things that may help you land Lily."

James was suddenly all ears, which of course, looked perfectly ridiculous. He transfigured himself back and asked, "What?" Even Sirius and Peter looked up from their sweets with interest. "Go on," said James.

"The way it is- everyone has some sort of sensory trigger that puts them, shall we say, in a state of mind that-"

"They're horny?" suggested Sirius.

"Ready for action?" tried James.

"Well, yes," said Remus, blushing. "And like a love potion, where the smell is different for everyone, the trigger is different for everyone."

"So, you're saying I should force feed her a love potion?" James asked, utterly confused.

"NO!" said Remus quickly.

"That's illegal, you twit," said Sirius.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've done something against the law," Peter pointed out.

"You've got a point there, Wormtail," said James.

"Focus! All you have to do is find her trigger, so to speak, and you'll have her eating out of the palm of her hand."

o0O0o

Twenty minutes later, Remus and James made their way to the prefects' carriage, James for his very first time, and he was quite nervous.

They opened the door to find Lily already setting up inside. She looked up and saw Remus and began, "Oh, Remus, I'm glad you're here. I thought we'd start with the new passwords, I've only _just _received the owl, and then…" she trailed off, seeing James. "What's he doing here?"

"Actually, he's the one you should be talking to," Remus said.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"I'm the Head Boy," said James.

"Oh!" said Lily. "Well…oh!"

"Hey Lily," he said, helping her by filling goblets with pumpkin juice and setting it out for the prefects, "the guys and I were having a discussion, and you know how a love potion smell different for everyone?"

Lily looked suspiciously at her goblet of juice that she was just going to drink out of.

"No! I mean, Remus said that sometimes just a sound or a picture can do almost the same thing."

"Potter, does this have a point?"

Remus was in the corner trying not to laugh.

"Well, I was wondering what yours was."

"What's yours?"

"I'll tell if you will."

"I'll give you a clue, but only because you'll never guess."

"What is it?"

"It's a muggle song- I heard it when I was five, and it just made me go weak in the knees. I still don't know why… after all, I was only five years old…."

"If I guess it, will you go out with me? Just once!"

She looked at him amused. "Alright, Potter. If you guess it, I'll go out with you. Name That Tune."

The meeting had started. James and Remus sat in the back.

"That shouldn't be too hard… how many muggle songs can there be?"

"You're crazy, Prongs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It's Something…**

"Quick, Padfoot, Wormtail, how many muggle songs do you know?" James said, reaching their carriage again.

"Uhh, none?" tried Sirius.

"I know one band, they're called the cockroaches, or the beetles, or something," tried Wormtail.

"The Beatles?" said Remus.

"What's the difference?" asked James.

"The Beatles spelled their name with an "A". But for all we know, she loves an American band. What we need to do is find all the songs that came out in or before 1970," said Remus.

"Why?" asked Peter, unwrapping a Cauldron Cake.

"Because that's when we were five years old," said James.

"Hey! Let's go carriage to carriage and ask all the muggle borns about bands before year in question!" cried Sirius.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

o0O0o

James approached into the carriage that Lily and her friends were sitting in. He waited until she had vacated to the girls' loo and stepped in.

"James," Mira and Rita greeted him. "Can we help you?"

"Yes- tell me the song that makes Lily's knees go weak."

"Why?"

"Because then I get to go out with her!"

"We know about the bet," said Mira coolly.

"And we'd be willing to help you," said Rita.

"For a price."

James' mind raced. "Uhh, how 'bout my broomstick?"

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"My soul?"

"Actually, I think we already own that…," said Mira.

Rita pulled out a large muggle binder labeled "M-P" that held several hundred bits of parchment and flipped through quickly, "Potter… Potter…. Yep," she showed him a sheet of paper that simply said "James Potter's soul" with his signature.

"Hey, where did you get that!"

"After you gave it to Mr. Black, we bought it off him for a chocolate frog and three sugar quills.

"That bastard. I'm worth at least four. How about my first born?"

"That'll have to do, Lily will be back soon."

They signed a bit of parchment promising James firstborn child to the care and protection of Rita and Mira. The girls filed it away in a second binder, labeled "future children," then looked up.

"Her favorite song is 'Something,' written by George Harrison," said Rita.

"_Something_ written by George Harrison! Who the hell is George Harrison! You said you'd tell me!" James asked, growing extremely frantic.

"Go, she'll be coming back!"

And with that, they threw him into the corridor, just in time for Lily to make her way back down the corridor. James nipped around a corner and ran back to his carriage.

"I got a list of bands," said Remus, holding a very long roll of parchment.

"I got a few, too, but Moony has most of the ones that I have," Sirius admitted.

"I got some more sweets," said Peter, turning pink.

James hit him over the head. "I got the name of the singer," James said, "even though I bargained my first born for the name of the **_song_**!"

"You bargained your firstborn for a song?" Sirius asked.

"Well, they already had my soul!" James said, giving Sirius a very meaningful look. He turned an amusing shade of red.

"Who is it, so we can start searching?" asked Remus, impatiently.

"Someone called George Harrison."

o0O0o

It was an hour before the train reached Hogwarts. James, being desperate and distraught over the loss of his firstborn for naught, was wandering through the train, calling out, "Has anyone here ever heard of George Harrison?... George Harrison! HAS ANYONE HEARD OF A MAN CALLED **GEORGE HARRISON**!"

A third year Ravenclaw popped her head out of her compartment. "What about George Harrison?"

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Naturally. He's the best. Why do you need to know?"

"Quick, tell me all the songs he ever wrote."

"You'd better come inside." He did and they sat down. "Now, do you mean with the Beatles, or his solo career?"

"All I know is it was written in or before 1970."

"Okay, that narrows it down a lot, thank Heavens. The first song he ever wrote is called 'Don't Bother Me,' which actually has a funny story behind it-"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but we've only an hour before we reach the school."

"Oh, well, do you just want his most popular songs?"

"Uhh, his most popular love songs."

"That _really_ narrows it down. Okay, first, 'I Need You,' 'Love You To,' 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps,' 'Here Comes The Sun,' 'If I Needed Someone,' and last, but certainly not least, 'Something'."

"You mean there's a song called 'Something'?" he asked, feeling the red of embarrassment spread across his face.

"Yes, of course. It's quite lovely."

"Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU! I don't even know your name."

"It's Kate. And you, of course, are the famous James Potter."

James shrugged, sheepishly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Invite me to the wedding."

James looked at her, bewildered. How could she have known about the bet?

"Hogwarts rumors," she said, before turning back to her friends.

James got up, but reaching the door, he turned around quickly, "Wait!"

She turned to him, "No, that's by John Lennon," she said, exasperated.

"No, I mean, do you have the album?"

"Oh, yes. She rummaged around in her trunk, pulling out a large, but skinny package. "It's number two."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I Don't Wanna Leave Her Now…**

James opened the door to Lily's compartment with an almighty crash. "I found it!" he shouted. "Now, how do you play it?"

"Let's hear it, she said. Mira rummaged in her trunk and pulled out a record player. "I can't wait to hear it," she said, sarcastically.

"You realize, he might of actually getting it right?" Rita said.

"Nonsense."

James wasn't paying attention, he was too busy trying to get it to number two. Finally, they heard the opening drums, "_Something in the way she moves_…"

"James!"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Yes?"

"You got it right on the first try!"

"_You're asking me will my love grow… I don't know, I don't know_."

"Yeah, well, it cost me our firstborn, and another seat at our wedding."

"What?" she asked flatly.

"_Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her…"_

"Don't ask. Meet me at Boris the Bewildered, next Friday night. 7:00." and with that, he took the album and left. He walked down the corridors to return the album to Kate. James smiled as he stared at the four men walking across the album. 'Abbey Road,' he though. I wonder which one is George?

The End

A/N: FYI-If you have the album, from left to right it goes George, Paul, Ringo, and John. Best Album Ever.


End file.
